Speech is Golden, but
by DyingWithin
Summary: Naruto, have you heard the phrase, 'Speech is silver and silence is golden'. Nod. Well, there's a change to it... Naruto had the sudden urge to run.


**This is just a small drabble that I wrote. I had noticed the phrase on the doorway of my school's computer lab. Upon reading it this was the image that came to mind. It was amusing to say the least, as this was the idea that came to my mind.**

**I just gave mild hints at the pairings in this story. Reference to: **

**Shikamaru & Temari**

**Lee & Sakura**

**I was going to include a pairing of Ino and Choji but there wasn't enough ideal material to put them in.**

**For Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, I guess, can be taken from the point of deep friendship. I don't wish to offend either sides. So for SasuNaru fans, I guess this can be taken as a light romance and for others, this a good bond. **

**So there! I'm done ranting! Go ahead and read! (Please)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"SPEECH IS GOLDEN, BUT…"

It was a fine day in Konoha. And as Shikamaru lay gazing up at the sky, Temari sleeping by his side, he could help but feel that something might be going on.

Sasuke's eye twitched. His blond loud-mouthed friend was still spouting all his incomprehensible nonsense. He was back for good; partly returning and partly being dragged back by the blond teenager sitting across him. Now, he wondered if that was a wise decision. Naruto had decided that Sasuke would be the one to accompany him to the library. Apparently the Hokage, after naming Naruto as her successor, had decided that the boy needed to learn the countless number of laws that Konoha surrendered to. Sasuke, at first had complied, having to read up some of the laws set down for the inheritance of the Uchiha lands.

Now, he was possibly regretting his decision, as the blond was constantly jabbering and ranting about the Hokage and the stupidity of a few of the laws put down. He had failed to notice Sasuke's twitching eye.

"Naruto," The raven called out. Said boy looked up with an inquisitive gaze. The Uchiha with a dead-panned gaze asked, "Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Speech is silver, but silence is golden'"?

The blond gave a sheepish laugh. "Ah, sorry, sorry, -ttebayo!" With a nod of his head, the fair-haired boy went back to studying the scroll in his hands. Sasuke had a lingering smile on his face as he watched the young boy scrunch up his face in concentrating. Softly shaking his head, he looked back down at the scroll that lay open before him, reading rule number eighty-three that stated something about amounts within the Uchiha grasps.

Some ten minutes later, Sasuke closed his eyes in irritation, counting backward from hundred. The blond was once again talking out loud without realizing it himself. Somewhere, in the back of his mind Sasuke wondered where the librarian was. His eye twitched, Naruto was getting louder and louder. As his irritation grew, something struck his mind. A smirk bloomed onto his face.

"Naruto," he called out once more. The boy looked up, an innocently curious expression on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Remember I told you about that quote, that, 'Speech is silver and-'"

"Yeah! Yeah! I know!"

"There has been a change to it."

"Huh?" The blond had a confused look on his face.

An evil grin bloomed on the Sasuke's face and Naruto felt the hair on the back up stand up in apprehension.

"It now says, 'Speech is Golden, but…

The evil glint was now in his eyes as well. Naruto felt the urge to run. There was a loud ripping noise. Startled, Naruto looked at the object at the object in Sasuke's hand and then at his face again.

"Speech is Golden, but DUCT TAPE is Silver…"

Comprehension bloomed on Naruto face. Sasuke lunged at him and the blond bolted.

…….

Sakura was passing by the library. It was almost time for her to meet up with Lee. She giggled to herself. Tsunade-shishou had given her the evening off and she was grateful. She wanted to spend some time Lee before his next mission.

Contemplating to herself, she did not see the blur that came rushing out of the library until it nearly sent her down to greet the dirt. Stumbling, she righted herself and gazed after the blur. Squinting, she noticed that it was Naruto. A nerve throbbing in her temple she made a note to boink the boy on his head the next time she saw him. Weirdly enough, she had never seen him ever run that fast before. A sudden shiver crawled up her spine. She gave the library a nervous glance and hurried on her way.

…….

Inside, Sasuke sat back down, chuckling to himself. He smirked once more as he gazed down at his scroll. He had found the perfect solution to end Naruto's mindless chatter.

THE END

* * *

**Hope you liked it! If you wanna, you can review. Though, there is not much to review is there? See ya.**

**-DyingWithin-**


End file.
